bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akechi Tsukasa
Introduction Tsukasa Akechi, or often called Little Knight by his squad mates is the husband of Satsumi Akechi and father of Akechi Koharu. He was once the Vice Captain of the 6th squad 120 years ago. However he stepped down from his position and transferred squads suddenly without warning. Even stranger his Captain agreed to the switch. Tsukasa took a major demotions and moved to the 11th squad where he was treated as the 6th squad weakling. Short, blonde, and of a meek temper he had it rough in the 11th squad. The Little Knight proved himself however with his combat abilities, and earned the respect of the squad one beat down at a time. Appearance Tsukasa stands only four feet and five inches tall. He has blonde hair and green eyes. His skin is soft and flawless as Tsukasa goes through great lengths to keep himself looking young and healthy. He can always be seen wearing his black shining armor. This armor is his shiki Kurokishi. Due to his level of power it is always active and it forms armor around his person to protect him. Personality Tsukasa is a meek person. he does not like to start confilct nor does he like to brag. He will take blows and insults from others and assume they are having a bad day. The only time Tsukasa stands up for himself is when blood is drawn. Once that happens his switch is flipped and he becomes extraordinary aggressive. Talking about his daughter, sons, or his wife will cause his switch to be flipped as well. Tsukasa is a very protective person. He will rise in the defense of others before himself. Tsukasa trains rigirously every day. He never miss a day of trainng, a trait he passed to his daughter. Unlike her who does it as a principle Tsukasa trains for a purpose. Despite his meek nature Tsukasa is actually a very violent and aggressive person. It comes out when his flip is switched, but usually he keeps it under his facade of kindness. The main reason for this is that Tsukasa wants to murder Kuchiki Ranma. He wants to murder him so bad that he gets off on thinking about it. Ranma is his sole obsession. However he knows he can't murder Ranma if he knows he is coming. The power gap is too great. He transferred squads so he can grow stronger without Ranma knowing and so he can keep himself under check. When he fights a hollow he envisions it as Ranma. His hatred for Ranma extends to the birth of his daughter, who he actually loves as his own. Abilities and Powers ''Physical Abilities *High Agility'' *''Great Durability'' *''Great Endurance'' *''High Flexibility'' *''High Speed'' *''Great Strength'' *''Great Spiritual Pressure'' ''Skill'' Mater Swordsmen Expert Shimpo Expert Kidoh Expert Hakuda Masterful Reiatsu Control - Tsukasa can control his Reiatsu and manipulate it to defend himself or to attack his opponents. He can send it out from his sword to form a kind of concentrated beam. He can create shockwaves with it. He can even defend other people who are standing next to him with his own Reiatsu. Zanpakutō KuroKishi Kurokishi is Tsukasa's Zanpakuto. It was released with the phrase Shield, but Tsukasa has gotten so strong that it is always in it's shiki state. He has to go thought great lengths to turn it off, which makes it difficult to go to the bathroom. His Zanpakuto is a battle type. His blade transforms into a broad european Longsword and it covers him in shinning black armor. The armor defends him from attacks. It Enhances his Reiatsu Control and gives him a Great Level of Damage Resistance. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:11th Squad Category:Shikai Holder Category:Spirit Category:Plus